<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coworkers by sinofwriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587198">Coworkers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting'>sinofwriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Tveit/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coworkers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going to kill them.” Y/N says, making Aaron look up from where he was messaging his agent. <br/>“What’s up?” <br/>She gestures to inside the hotel room and he takes a step forward, leaving only an inch between their bodies. “Why is there only one bed?” <br/>“Because my manager doesn’t want to live anymore.” <br/>Aaron raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t make any other comment. “It’s just one night.” <br/>“Two, our flight got cancelled and Ian says that they were able to book it for two nights, so we have to deal.” <br/>He shakes his head, nudging her so she’ll move into the room. </p><p>They quickly settle into the hotel room. Suitcases by the bathroom door, the tv turned to reruns of an old sitcom neither had ever seen, Aaron lounging on the bed, while Y/N sits in an armchair that had to be older than the both of them. </p><p>“Are you going to sleep there too?” He asks as it nears ten and they’ve both been yawning for the past half hour. The only time she had gotten up had been to go to the bathroom and when they left to get some dinner. <br/>She shrugs, “It’s pretty comfortable.” <br/>“As comfortable as a bed?” <br/>She shrugs again, but he’s gotten to know her well enough that he can tell that no, the chair isn’t as comfortable as a bed. <br/>“And you won’t share the bed with me?” <br/>“I think it’s better for the both of us if I sleep here and you sleep there.” <br/>He raises an eyebrow, “Why? Do you kick or something?” <br/>She sighs, wrinkling her nose. “No, I cuddle. Like I feel a warm body and immediately latch on.”<br/>He laughs, throwing back the blankets that he was laying under and opening his arms. “Get under here then. I haven’t cuddled with someone in forever.”<br/>She doesn’t move until he lets his grin turn into a soft smile. </p><p>“This is going to be weird.” She says, climbing into the bed. <br/>He snorts, pulling her back into his front. “You faked giving me a handjob, but this is weird?” <br/>She shrugs, grabbing his arm that’s wrapped around her waist as she settles into him and the bed. “Little bit. Never slept with a coworker before.” <br/>“Didn’t you date Leo?” <br/>“I went on a date with Leo, we kissed and that was it. We made much better friends and coworkers.” She corrects, eyes closing. <br/>He makes a humming noise as he feels her relax and breathing slow. “Night, Y/N.” <br/>“Goodnight, Aaron.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>